


Hate Was Scattered

by AnonymousPumpkin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, It's little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPumpkin/pseuds/AnonymousPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate was scattered on the floor around them, burning holes in her good carpet. A short and irrelevant one-shot in which young uncertainty is manifested as delectable vulnerability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Was Scattered

“You hate me, don’t you?”

Geez, she sounded so goddamned pathetic. Almost _whiny._ Besides, was that even a question? She’d just spent the last several minutes with her back against the wall, and she chose _now_ to question their feelings?

Vriska ran her tongue over bruised lips and, as she winced in pain, decided that it was a very dumb question. There had been nothing but hate in that kiss, and she’d be damned if she’d found any tenderness in the fingers that had scratched at her skin. Still, she’d already asked, and the words hung heavy in the air over her head.

But Terezi didn’t even bother answering, obviously finding as ridiculous a question as Vriska was beginning to. She leaned away, kicking at the ground, probably searching for the coat she’d discarded upon entering the hive. As memory served, she’d wasted precious few seconds before removing the unneeded layer. Her nonchalance was annoying, rubbing Vriska entirely the wrong way.

“Oi, don’t ignore me!” Vriska snapped, reaching out to tug at the girl’s collar impatiently, more at indignation at being ignored than desire for an answer. She didn’t really _need_ an answer, but she wanted a _response_ , dammit. “I asked you a very important question!”

Terezi spun around and leaned closer, her face distractingly close. Vriska barely blinked at the proximity, though her breath hitched as her body remembered what had come with such closeness last time. But Terezi showed no such response, damn her. Her thoughtful expression was quickly replaced by her trademark grin. “Of course I hate you,” she finally replied. The straight, almost monotone answer got on Vriska’s nerves, but she couldn’t say she hadn’t asked for it.

“Mm…good.” Satisfaction bloomed in her chest at the satisfactory, though unnecessary, answer. “I hate you too, you know.” It was a lame addition to an already lame response.

Terezi began to wander around again, keeping that damn smug grin on her face the whole time. Vriska watched her for a few seconds, then found her stomach flipping and turned to stare at her computer, where a small flashing icon bid unsuccessfully for her attention. She still felt kind of out of breath and her fingers were shaking with…with something. Who knew what. She curled them under her knees. If she licked her lips, she could still taste whatever it was Pyrope had smeared across her mouth, mixed with the metallic taste of her own blood. It gave her a sick satisfaction, a swelling of rage that could only be described as the blackest of hate.

_I hate her_ , she reassured herself again. _And she hates me. Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game. It's called "How Late At Night Was It When I Wrote This Drabble".  
> It's a fun game, I think you'll like it.


End file.
